Tingle
Tingle (''チンクル Chinkuru'') es un personaje recurrente en la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]] que apareció por primera vez en The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask en la tierra de Términa. Perfil Tingle hizo su primera aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, montado en un globo rojo y vendiéndole mapas a Link. Desde entonces, Tingle ha aparecido en numerosos juego de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie The Legend of Zelda]]. Su aspecto físico es la de un hombre de estatura baja, lleva puesto un traje color verde. A menudo Tingle es visto como un personaje carismático y un poco inmaduro, aunque también es visto como un personaje un poco egoísta. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Tingle aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee en su forma de Majora's Mask. No tiene un efecto especial en este juego pues aparece en el escenario Gran Bahía donde está flotando en el aire gracias a un globo rojo el cual puede explotarse con facilidad, haciendo un poco de daño, y que deja caer a Tingle al suelo o al agua según el lugar donde esté, sin embargo, cuando cae en el suelo, después de un rato vuelve a soplar otro globo. Si éste cae al agua, después de un rato algo más largo que cuando cae al suelo, aparecerá de la nada flotando con su globo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Tingle :Tingle es un misterioso hombre medieval que cree ser "la verdadera reencarnación de un hada". Su extraño comportamiento y "facilidad" de palabra son sólo algunos aspectos de su atractiva personalidad. Tingle viaja montado en un pequeño globo de aire caliente, cartografiando el terreno que sobrevuela. Explota su globo y Tingle caerá a tierra para venderte sus mapas. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Inglés :Tingle :Tingle is a mysterious middle-aged man who thinks he's "the very reincarnation of a fairy." His bizarre behavior and unique speech are just little pieces of his vibrant personality. Tingle travels by way of a small hot-air balloon, making maps of the lands below him. Pop his balloon, and Tingle will fall to earth to sell his maps. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/00) Galería Tingle en SSBM.jpg|Tingle en Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl aparece con su apariencia de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker donde aparece como un Ayudante, pegatina y un trofeo. Al ser convocado como ayudante, Tingle utilizará su famosa frase "Kooloo-Limpah" y causará efectos aleatorios en el combate entre los que están: *Aparición de numerosos martillos y martillos dorados. *Zoom sobre el personaje que le convoco. *Aparición de mondas de plátano en todo el escenario. Aparte de estos efectos, Tingle también puede convocar numerosos globos rojos que no afectarán en nada al combate. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Tingle :Un hombrecillo muy extravagante reconocible a la legua por su nariz sonrosada, su barbilla puntiaguda y su sempíterno traje verde. Debutó en Majora's Mask como un vendedor de mapas caseros de 35 años, cuyo sueño era convertirse en hada. En Tingle el pimpollo y el vergel de la Rupialandia, huye de la rutina para adentrarse en un paraíso de ensueño: Rupialandia. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' :*''NDS: Tingle el pimpollo y el vergel de Rupialandia'' Inglés :Tingle :A strange little man easily spotted by his trademark green bodysuit, bright nose, and pointy beard. Tingle has frequently appeared around Hyrule and always lets those he meets know that he's a fairy and selling homemade maps. In a recent adventure, Tingle escapes a sad and dreary life to embark on a magical adventure in the delightful, dreamlike paradise of Rupeeland. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' :*''NDS: Tingle's Rosey Rupeeland'' Pegatinas Galería Tingle y Kirby en el Puente de Eldin SSBB.jpg|Tingle en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. 4 En este juego Tingle aparece de nuevo como ayudante, ejerciendo la misma función que en el caso anterior. Los estados que Tingle realizará en el escenario son los mismos que en la anterior entrega. En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Tingle aparece en el Mundo Smash donde hará que los jugadores cambien de personaje. Tiene un trofeo en ambas versiones del juego. Descripción de trofeo Español right|90px Español americano :Tingle :Es difícil concebir que alguien que viste un traje verde tan llamativo siga siendo soltero a sus 35 años, ¿verdad? En The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, lo vimos encerrado por causar un alboroto. En este juego sigue haciendo de las suyas gracias a su hechizo "Kurulín...¡PA!", que causa todo tipo de efectos inesperados. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/2000) Español europeo :Tingle :Soltero, de 35 años y vestido de verde de arriba abajo. En The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, este individuo con pretensiones de duende acaba en prisión acusado de ser un delincuente. Al llamarlo en este juego, empleará un hechizo de su invención, "Kurulin... ¡PA!", causando un estropicio con sus inesperados efectos. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (11/2000) Inglés Versión Norteaméricana :Tingle :Never seen without his green bodysuit, it's a wonder this strange little man is single at 35, isn't it? In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, he was locked up for causing trouble. In Smash Bros., he'll appear on the scene, shout "Kooloo-Limpah!" and unleash all sorts of madness. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/2000) Versión Europea :Tingle :Single. 35 years old. Dressed head-to-toe in green. In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, this wannabe fairy gets locked up for being a "troublemaker". And he's one in this game, too! His magic incantation, "Kooloo-limpah!", causes all sorts of madness that'll really shake up your battle. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (10/2000) Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Elementos de escenarios